Nightmares
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: What happens when Nightmares wake two people up and they meet in the kitchen?


**I knew I promised myself I wouldn't do another of these, but I just can't help it! I really should write a story about them xD But while Wonderland is on hold because I can't think of where to go next with the story, my brain has come up with this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Anne; please do not steal her as she is my precious. xD**

_Anne was running, her feet made loud thumps echo around the hall as her feet slammed against the floor, over and over again. She could hardly breathe, from running and being terrified her oxygen levels had depleted a fair amount._

_She could hear the panting behind her; she could hear his feet hitting the floor over and over again, as he slowly caught up with her._

"_Faster, faster, just a little bit further!" She mentally chanted to herself, trying to make her unwilling body move faster. Just a little bit further and she would be safe!_

_She heard his low growl and nearly tripped over her feet as a fresh wave of terror ran through her body once more. "JUST A LITTLE FURTHUR!" She screamed in her head, panting louder then she had before._

_The door, she could see the door, safety in her house with her family. She was so close, so damn close she could nearly touch the wood, nearly grab the handle._

_She felt herself trip, it seemed like slow motion as her body slowly came crashing to the ground, so close…_

_She reached out and felt her fingers brush against the wood of the door before she felt herself being dragged backwards and a raspy voice whisper "You're mine now."_

_Anne felt her throat go numb, her body paralyzed with fear, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't think. Her wand was lying on her bedside table where she had left it, and now he had gotten her again. Because of her stupidity, her biological father had caught her._

"_DADDY!"_

Anne's throat felt raw after she screamed, sitting up straight in her bed she realized that she was covered in sweat and shaking, her blankets clutched around her body and in her fists as if it was a life line.

"It was just a dream…" She whispered, rubbing her face with her hands and looking around her room, feeling as if the darkness was going to close in around her she grabbed her wand and hurried out of the room.

"Lumos." She whispered, lighting the tip of her wand before making her way down to the kitchen, it was nearly her birthday and the house was full of guests, they even had to magic a few extra rooms for the week to fit everyone in!

When she entered the kitchen her senses quickly picked up the presence of someone else. "Nox." She whispered quickly, putting out her wand and trying to place the scent with a person.

"G-george?" She looked around the kitchen and finally found George slumped against the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Snugh?" George's head shot up and he looked around the dark, trying to find where the nose had come from. "Anne?" He finally saw her shadow and grinned. "Nightmares?"

"How did you know?" Anne asked, walking in to the faint candle light and sitting in front of him.

"Honey I'm sure the whole house heard!"

"Not mum and dad…"

"How do you know…?"

"They put a silence charm on their room."

George shuddered at the mental images he got and then laughed as he saw Anne do the same thing, he got up and collected another tea cup for her and poured her some tea, before sitting down again and gently taking her hand to comfort her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice gentle and caring.

"Not really… Why are you up so late…" Anne glanced at the clock. "Or early…?"

"Nightmares…" He answered, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from their sips and the sound of the tea cups going back on the saucer.

"It was about my dad…"

"It was about when we thought Fred was dead…"

They both said at the same time, before laughing softly and shaking their heads.

"You go first." Anne said, relaxing in to her chair and watching him with her big blue eyes, those eyes George just wanted to dive in and stay forever.

"I dreamt that when we found Fred he really was dead and not just badly injured. I dreamt that we couldn't save him… That I lost my twin…." George said, blinking away the tears that nearly forced themselves down his cheeks.

Anne silently squeezed his hand to comfort him, bringing it up to her mouth she gently placed gentle kisses, trying to show how much that his pain hurt her, trying to kiss it away.

"I dreamt Greyback got me… And I couldn't get inside quick enough…" She whispered, letting his hand fall gently back on the table. "I dreamt that I couldn't run away…" She blinked away a few tears and felt one escape and fall down her cheek.

She looked up in to George's eyes as he leant forward and gently swiped the tear away with his thumb, gently cupping her cheek with his hand and smiling softly at her.

"They will never come true." He whispered, leaning a little closer.

"How do you know?" Anne asked, her voice as soft as his.

"Because I won't let them happen."

And before either of them knew what was going on, George's lips had found Anne's. The kiss was soft and comforting, giving each of them something that they both desperately needed, comfort, acceptance and love.

George slowly pulled away when the need for air was starting to make his brain fuzzy, taking a few deep breaths he blushed and looked at Anne, who was doing the same thing.

"Well then…" He said, finishing his tea and sitting back in his chair.

"I might have another nightmare tomorrow night." Anne said, giving him a cheeky smile.

George laughed and watched Anne finish her tea, before getting up and pulling her chair out for her. "Well then, to stop those pesky nightmares…" He bent down and kisses her lips again, not being able to get enough of their taste. "I think I have a solution…"

"Mmm, would that involve more kisses?" Anne asked, gently playing with the hem of the shirt he wore to bed.

"Yes, and you and me sharing a bed." George stated, laughing as her face turned bright red. "Not in that sense, Anne. But we both need comfort in our sleep, and I think that if we shared a bed then we would get that comfort…" He explained.

"I know what you meant!" Anne protested, gaining control of her flushing face and standing up. "That sounds like a nice idea." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around him.

George scooped her up and carried her up to his room, not caring that Remus was probably going to skin him alive tomorrow when he found out, he laid Anne on the bed and snuggled down next to her.

"Good night my little wolf…" He whispered, kissing her temple and holding her close.

"Good night George." Anne whispered, falling asleep happily in his arms, her nightmares chased away.


End file.
